You Never Know
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: It's been three months since Bellwether has been defeated and crime just hasn't been arousing up as much as before much to Judy and Nick's dismay. But that all changes when they get a new employee, a bat named Cadence who is their new tech expert. Suddenly everything changes, more danger begins to lurk in the streets of Zootopia and something evil is brewing. Rated T
**A.N: Hi everyone so I went and saw "Zootopia with my family a few weeks ago and I just have to say that I absolutely ADORED it! It was so cute, the characters were so ADORBS, and the story and animation were both FLAWLESS! It has to be one of the best modern disney movies that doesn't involve princesses that I've seen thus far! So I decided to write a fanfic for it! I do not own all the characters of Zootopia they belong to the good people at Walt Disney Studios :) if you have not seen the movie yet I highly recommend seeing it first and then coming back for there will be spoilers...okay, with that out of the way, enjoy the fanfic! ;)**

* * *

It was another beautiful morning in Zootopia. The sun was shining, there was a nice calm breeze in the air, everything was perfect. Animals kindly greeted each other as they passed on the sidewalks. Shops and businesses were just opening up their doors and it seemed it was going to be another ordinary day.

A train pulled up to a platform in the Zootopia Transit Station. The doors opened and a lot of animals came flooding out. One of the smaller doors on the train opened and out came a small creature carrying a purple rolling suitcase. It was a bat, her fur was a dark grey almost black and her eyes were an asparagus green. Her hair was a medium brunette and attached to her small thin arms were folded up bat wings. She was clad in a lavender tank top and polka-dot shorts. She smiled as she began to walk further into the station with her suitcase rolling along behind her.

"I can't believe it, I'm here." She said to herself, she continued to walk through the station and headed out to the entrance and waved a taxi.

"Okay Cadence, you can do this. New town means new job, new people, new friends." She told herself, a taxi eventually came over and Cadence threw her suitcase into the trunk and climbed into the taxi. The taxi driver was a rather large bored looking brown bear.

"Where would you like to go, miss?" He asked her, "The Cavern Terrace, Spongecake Ave." She answered, the bear then gave a nod and started up the car. The young bat put her earbuds into her ears and scrolled through her phone I select a song to listen to. She finally decided on "The Heart of Vixie" by Danielle Bradbeary, and put in on. The car then took off into the city.

* * *

"So there we were, stuck in an exhibit at the museum of Natural History cornered by Mayor Bellwether and the entire new Zootopia P.D, all weapons were aimed at us. There was nowhere for us to go, nowhere to hide, I can still remember Bellwhether's evil glare burning into our souls. We stood frozen in place, we didn't know what was going to happen to us, Judy finally mustered up the courage to talk to the villainous lamb." Said a certain fox, he was clad in a blue police uniform and standing on a table talking to a bunch of animals who seemed to be really into his story.

"So what happened next?" Asked a female ferret, she had brown fur and her red hair was in a messy bun. "Yeah! What happened next?" A female white Bengal tiger with a blonde ponytail asked anxiously,

"BAM! I was shot in the face with one of the wretched orbs that made the missing animals go savage!" The fox exaggerated, this caused the crowd of girls to jump back a bit. "I began to feel the wild instincts that predators felt all those years ago rush through me! There was only one animal that could save me!"

"Was it Judy?" The ferret said excited, "You got that right, red." The fox replied playfully referring to her red hair, "The only way to bring me back to my former self was to save me with some sort of act of affection." "An act of true love!" The tiger said squealing like a fangirl. All the female animals suddenly squealed along with her. "So did you guys, like, _kiss_!?" A white bunny with brown hair said jumping up and down in excitement, "Can a fox be a cop?" He answered shooting a wink, all the female animals suddenly went bazerk and started screaming and jumping around.

"Oh come on, Nick! You and I both know that's not how it really happened." A female voice spoke up, the fox known as Nick and the female animals looked in the direction of which the voice came from. It belonged to a small grey bunny donned in a police uniform as well. She walked over to the table and hopped up next to the fox.

"How about I tell the trainees visiting us today what _really_ happened." She said playfully, the trainees listened to her attentively,

"We were in the museum trapped in an exhibit, Mayor Bellewether and the police had us surrounded. She had already shot Nick in the face with one of those orbs, he grew more and more savage by the second. He began to chase me throughout the entire exhibit ripping apart a bunch of taxidermied animals in the process until he finally had me cornered. Then SNAP! He bit my neck!" All the girls gasped, clutching their own throats in shock. "I screamed: 'Blood! Blood everywhere! Blood! And dead!' Then faked being dead. As it turns out, Nick was really hit with a blueberry from my parents' farm, and that we switched the orbs out with them. We also managed to record Bellwhether's whole confession of being in charge of the scheme, and now she's behind bars with no possible means of escape. Now _that's_ what really happened." Judy finished smiling with her arms folded in pride. The female animals' faces now all displayed disinterest.

"We like Nick's story better." The bunny said serious, "But that's not what really happened!" Judy complained, "You're seriously going to believe _his story_ over mine!?"

"You two are a couple in the other one!" A dirty blonde squirrel said from the back, "Yeah!" The ferret agreed, "Yeah!" The rest of them followed together,

"Are you two even together at all?" The white bunny asked, the two friends' eyes widened and looked at each other in a kind of nervous manner. Nick began to rub his arm while Judy's face was flushing like mad. Sure she said she loved Nick, but she meant it in a friendly kind of way, like, she loved having him around at work, and when she was feeling lonely or homesick.

"No! No of course not! We are both aware of the rumors that say we are a couple, but really we are nothing more than friends. Partners. Sorry to put a damper on your excitement, ladies." Judy apologized,

The female animals all awed in disappointment. But then the white bunny's ears perked up and she smiled. "So, if you two aren't together, then you can always date me, Nick!" She said excited again,

"No Nick! Be with me! Be with me!" The redhead ferret screeched, "Back off ferret! He's mine!" The bunny said angrily as she pushed the ferret back a little bit, "No he belongs with me!" The Bengal tiger said angered now as well, the squirrel then jumped on top of the tiger's head. "Nu-uh! He's mine!" Suddenly all the other female animals began to argue as well until it turned into an all out brawl. Both Nick and Judy were taken aback by the sudden fight, and Judy grabbed Nick's arm and hopped off the table dashing out of the room all the while dragging him along. They ran out into the hallway where they could gar the girls fighting inside the room.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Judy said panting, "You're telling me, that's the third time I've told that story and almost gotten mobbed by fangirls. " Nick said obviously out of breath as well, "Nick, why were you telling them that story again? You know that's not how it really went down."

"Sorry Carrots, I just figured since people have already heard the actual story I figured I should probably spice it up." Nick replied, "But we're not a couple, if you keep telling people that we are it will just encourage them. Besides, it happened over three months ago. Why still talk about something that has long passed?" The bunny asked, the fox rubbed the back of his neck as he stared down at the floor slightly ashamed.

"Well, it's the only thing that you and I have done in our police career that was amazing. Now all we do is ticket speeders…" He sighed, "If only there were more goons to fight off or more baddies to put behind bars."

Judy's hard look softened, Nick had a point. Ever since Bellwhether's defeat Zootopia has been pretty calm. Even she began to think that their jobs as officers was getting kind of boring. She smiled and said, "I'm sure _something_ will happen eventually. You never know what kind of danger lurks on the streets of Zootopia!" Nick just laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right." He said, then he took her hand, "C'mon, Carrots." And they continued down the hallway to the front lobby.

* * *

The door to an apartment opened up wide as Cadence and her landlord stepped into the apartment. Her landlord was a male goat with white fur and black framed glasses wearing a white t shirt, brown pants, and a striped tie.

"Here's your apartment, Miss Gryźć." The landlord said cheerfully, the apartment was a reasonable size with at least one bed and one bath. The living room was sort of spacious and had nice windows with great view of the city. The kitchen was open to the living room and was almost as big as the living room itself. There was one short hallway with one door on each side and one at the end.

"Here's your key, enjoy your stay, Miss Gryźć." The landlord said dropping the key into Cadence's hand,

"Oh please, just call me Cadence." Cadence assured him, "Of course, Cadence. Great to have you moving in! Let me know if you need anything else." The landlord said shooting her a wink, "Thank you, Mr…." Cadence said not knowing her landlord's name, "Oh, it's Mr. Chomps, but please call me Carl." He said playfully,

"Okay, Carl." Cadence giggled, Carl then closed the door leaving Cadence by herself. She looked around the rather spacious apartment and then walked over to the windows. Her face just displayed a warm smile as she saw all the animals walking and driving down on the streets below. She then decided that since she was starting work tomorrow she might as well turn in early. She took a quick shower and changed into her pj's and climbed into her bed that had arrived with all of her other stuff a few days before. Before she turned out her light, she smiled at the picture of her family that rested on her nightstand, then her eyes wandered to her guitar positioned by her dresser.

She just let out a small chuckle saying "I am never going back to that career again." Then turned off the light.

* * *

Judy's car pulled up to the front of Nick's apartment building. The fox got out of the car and just smirked his signature smirk to his bunny friend. "Thanks, Carrots. Tomorrow night I'm driving you home, okay?" He joked, Judy just giggled, said okay, then drove off.

As she drove she just thought about her day at the station and how all they managed to accomplish that day was almost getting mobbed by a bunch of fangirls who were googley eyed over Nick. Then she just thought about her literal partner in crime. As silly as his version of their facedown with Bellwether was, she did find it fairly amusing. He somehow always knew how to make her laugh.

' _I just love that fox.'_ She thought, _'No! Not like that, we're only friends and if we ever became a couple it would just be more difficult for the both of us. Besides, a relationship with someone takes time away from everything else, and I'm currently too in love with my job to not so spend much time on it.'_ She scolded herself _,_ she wasn't going to let herself go head over tail for someone who is supposed to be her friend and partner at work. She turned on the radio to get her mind off the subject, the song that was playing was "Animal" By Christina Parrott. That seemed to help

She pulled up to her new apartment that she got because her old one was just falling apart and her neighbors were really starting to get on her nerves with their fighting. She had to admit it was a lot nicer than her old one and the neighbors were kind of the quiet folk so that took care of that problem. She entered her apartment and headed straight to bed not even bothering to make dinner or shower. She wasn't hungry because Benjamin let Judy help herself to some of his donuts before she left work earlier that day, and she didn't shower because she was too tired from work as well. She threw on her pajamas and hopped into bed. Fortunately for her it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

 **There's chapter one, so why did you guys think of the new girl, Cadence? What do you think of everything else? Please let me know what you guys think, also don't forget to follow this story :) Don't have to favorite but that would be so cool, bye! ;)**


End file.
